Lady and the Chav
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Just a little bit of 'Orphan Black' fluff that has nothing to do with Sarah at all. This one revolves on Felix...sexy...damaged...hot bro that he is !


Lady and the Chav

Synopsis: A bit of 'Orphan Black' fluff (if such a thing can exist). Wanting to escape America for a while, I decide to take a vacation to visit friends in London. While on a double decker bus, I spy Felix and strike up a convo...

Chapter 1-Landing in England

It didn't take a long time to acquire a passport and ask for some time off work. I had ecrued plenty of vaction time due to my flawless record. Never being sick had finally paid off, and I was about to give myself a much needed pat on the back and respite. Besides that, I had friends in England that had been longing to see me in person and I wasn't one to break a promise.

It was Saturday, the day of the flight. I would be gone for two weeks, so I asked neighbors and friends to help dad around the house while I was away. I knew he would probably feel lonely while I was in Britain, so I was certain these extended family members would ease his troubled mind somewhat.

Though it had taken a long time to get prepared, my friends would be taking care of me when I arrived from my flight in Indianapolis. Once I had gotten on the plane, I was seated next to a really chatty lady who happened to be a Whovian. We became instant friends and she promised me that as soon as she returned to the States that we would write each other often. I couldn't have been happier, and my nap on the flight was much pleasanter than I even realized it would be.

When I landed, it was morning and my beloved friend, Rob, was there to recieve me. Of course, he greeted me with a hug that would rival any Kodiak or Black Bear back home. I didn't think he'd ever let go of me. My stomach let loose a rather voracious growl.

'Someone's awfully peckish, isn't she ?' he said, in his melodic accent that I adored hearing.

'Yes...I am positively starving. I could definitely go for fish and chips.', I offered. It wasn't much longer that we were sitting across from each other laughing until we wept and catching up with each other at the same table in a quaint English pub. It was a little rowdy because football tourneys were in their height but the food was sensational. We did a bit of browsing and stopped at a sweet shop before heading back to his home. There I was headbutted by his affectionate kitty, Geri. Geri wouldn't leave me alone, but I didn't mind because I had a cat at home of my own and I was used to being loved non stop.

'We'll go to the Doctor Who experience Monday. Tomorrow, we'll take you to church.', he said. I was looking forward to getting in some tourism while I was there. After all, that was what I had brought my camera for, but I was having the time of my life even though it was only my first day. That evening, I spent cuddled next to Rob on his couch and fell asleep, eager for another day of history, culture, and savoring the wonderfully delightful British accents I adored so much.

Chapter 2-I Won't Run Away, I Promise

I was dressed in my cotton sunshine yellow dress wearing my most comfortable pair of white Birkenstock sandals for my morning at church. I kept the bulletin since I happen to be sentimental about these sorts of things and it was my memento from the experience. After church, I boarded a double decker bus and noticed someone familiar. It was _Felix_ from my newest favorite show. I couldn't believe my eyes. I pinched myself to make certain I wasn't breathing but had to cover my mouth for fear I'd cry out and draw attention to myself. Eagerly, and a little anxiously, I sat down next to him and 'accidentally' rested my hand atop his. It was splendidly soft and gentle, which I wasn't expecting, but he was even more handsome up close. I just wondered what those full, pouty lips felt or even tasted like.

Those dark eyes were pondering something as they gazed out the bus window in a forlorn, melancholy way. My God, he was still devilishly gorgeous.

'Hey ! I thought you wouldn't mind if I sat here. Mind if I join you ?

My name's Beth.', I said.

'Ah, I dun mind.', Felix said, a bit more shyly than I anticipated.

'Where are you headed ?', I questioned, this time, putting my hand atop his purposely. He moved it over to his lap, but I could notice his cheeks rouge a bit at my flirting and advances.

'You wouldn't like it, Beth. I can see you are a lady and wull, my kind and yours just don't mesh. I live in a hell hole.', Felix admitted.

'I don't care, Felix. If I am going to get to know you better, I want to know _all _about you. I won't run away, I promise. I'll call my friend and let him know I'll be a bit late coming home. He trusts me. Don't worry, all is well.', I said, as I took his hand in mind and gently stroked it with my thumb and forefinger. At this point, he looked content and calm.

'You have a good heart, I can tell. You may not like it. It's a pretty shitty life.' Felix confessed, bluntly. I didn't mind him swearing. It was simply the way life operated and nothing less.

I knew the way his 'home' looked since I had seen _Orphan Black_, so I was completely prepared with the bleak atmosphere. Felix was basically everyone's punching bag and I felt sorry for the young man. He didn't deserve that and I think he was lucky to have had a mother so long as he did. Existence was simply harder for him now that everything had turned upside down with Beth's revelation, but he wasn't aware that I knew all of this beforehand. Nevertheless, I still wanted to be near him and see if we had anything in common. He was still rather aloof and sterile though I could see he was clearly attracted to me. The mixed signals were a bit irritating but I decided to keep trying until I at least stole a kiss from him. That much would make me happier than anything. And maybe, just maybe, it would give Fe just a little bit of hope where he felt there was none.

Chapter 3-Love in the Arcade

'I don't want to linger around here too long. It's not safe. Not for a lady like yourself. Come on, I wanna show you a place I hang sometimes.', Felix said, as he took me by the hand unexpectedly away from his hideout and down the street to a pretty swanky looking arcade. It wasn't anything he could've afforded but I had enough money to get us both a rather decadent lunch; pizza, cheesy breadsticks, sodas and cinnamon rolls. Granted, it wasn't so good as the Chicago pie I relished. However, I wasn't complaining at all. The food was excellent. Felix practically hummed he was so happy. I hadn't seen him smile since our first meeting and it did my heart good to see him throughly enjoying himself.

'Why did you come to England in the first place ?', he questioned.

'I wanted a vacation. I needed a getaway. I have friends here and I'm like family to them, so I have somewhere to go. It's actually true in whatever country I might visit. Guess I'm lucky that way.', I said. I turned the conversation back to him, but he was reluctant to talk about anything happening in his life.

'Don't you have anyone special in your life ?', I asked, rather overtly. Felix nearly choked on his cola.

'In the world I live in it'd be pretty fookin' impossible...', he began until I reached over to grasp his hand. He looked stunned and was dumbfounded.

'Don't think that way. I like you, and well, I may not be here long, but you'll always have my friendship.', I said, gently. I leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. His whole face turned deep red, but then he grasped my face and yanked it toward him. It wasn't done in a forceful way, but with passion I wasn't anticipating. The kiss was fiery and I couldn't pull away. I sunk into it, running my fingers through his hair. My foot, despite my bravest efforts to keep it on the ground, popped up and bumped his knee. He pulled me closer and kissed me deeply, making me sigh euphorically. Stopping himself he pulled away and caught his breath.

'You're quite an expert kisser...Bet no one told you that. If I keep going though, I might have to take you somewhere else. And knowing the type of woman you are, I cannot do that. Though, I want to kiss you again.', Felix said, his features softening. That hard shell I had seen before was softer than velour, and he wasn't all bad. I patted his hand and laughed harder than I ever had before. My heart wasn't so empty, but I knew that Rob would be steamed if I didn't come home at a decent hour. For a moment I was completely flabberghasted and gibberish escaped my lips.

'Prim and proper and all tongue tied !', Felix chuckled. To the average ears, what he said would've sounded derisive, but he was teasing me and I relished every single second of it.

'Can I at least see you off at your home and return to my friend ? It would be rude if I didn't.', I stated, sad that I had to leave my Romeo behind.

'At least phone me when you can. I'll give you my number, Beth. God, I can't stop looking at you without wanting to suck your face off...', he said.

'Down boy...I love you too, but first things first.', I said. We exchanged phone numbers, put them in our cell phone inventory under 'Contacts', and I called Rob.

'Where are you ?', he nearly thundered. I realized I was slightly late, so I told a fib.

'I got caught up in the scenery, but I am on my way back to your place. Don't worry, I'm coming back soon.', I said. It was the first time I had heard him in that tweaked state, and I knew he was steamed. I would probably be reprimanded when I returned, but I knew I had warranted that punishment.

Chapter 4-Moonlit Farewell

It had been an unusually clear night in London and I was seeing Felix off back at his 'bungalow'. He actually complimented me. The only other person he had done this to (even if it was in a condescending manner) was his sister, Sarah. I hugged him close to me, breathing in an earthy musk that nearly hypnotized me. He wouldn't let me go.

'You are addictive. Man, if I could bottle you up, girl, you'd go faster than crack, I know it. I have no idea what it is about you, but you are incredible.', he said, resting his head against my chest for a moment. He very gently kissed up my neck, making me titter unexpectedly.

'Oh, ticklish, ey ?', he said. He kissed more, making me laugh uncontrollably. I retalliated, making him laugh like a kid.

'Oi, come on ! Quit it !', he said, batting my hands away before sweeping me into another hug.

'I caught you. Now what are you going to do ?', he asked, playfully as he drew me closer for another metaphysical kiss. The moon shone above our heads, enhancing the splendid mood. It was nothing short of a storybook scene, and my heart nearly sang simply being in his arms and drinking deeply of his rose-petal lips.

'I have to go, Felix. I...love...you.', I managed to blurt out finally. He grasped my hand and clutched it for a moment.

'I love you too...I won't ever stop loving you. I will find you come hell or high water. Fook, if the whole world comes to an end, I'll come for you. I will be yours, come what may.', Felix said as he took my hand and placed it over his heart. Then he kissed my hand and fingers before letting my hand slip from his. I walked home, a bit jauntily, in a daze before arriving at Rob's. He was at the front door with a stern, glowering, gaze.

'Ah, crud muffins.', I swore softly before he took me in and gave me a good scolding.

Epilogue

Needless to say I did get to have a grand outing and took more photos than 10,000 albums could possibly hold in many people's natural lifetimes. I even had the pleasure of meeting Matt Smith on the sly and getting his autograph. Not many people are aware of this but he is very approachable, extremely humble and down-to-earth. He truly is a wonderful chap and adorable. All of these memories will never leave me but, alas, it was all just a vision in my Anglophile-charged brain. Though, I do plan on making the part of seeing my English friends and oogling all the merchandise at the Doctor Who experience someday, God willing !

~*~ Still crushing on Fe, and not ashamed to admit it


End file.
